Amethyst in Demon World
by Silver-arctos-star
Summary: Amethyst is taken away from Kurama and Hiei, on Aiko's 2nd birthday, and is released into Demon World. Will the the two fathers be able to find her in time? Sequel to Amethyst of my eye
1. Birthdays and Kidnapping!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyuhakusho. I just write stories.

Thanks!

- - - - - - - -

The sun slowly started to sink to the ground. Letting the occupants of the land know that it was almost time for night. There was a wooded area. A forest to be more exact. The forest was large and a good ways from any cities. Somewhere in the enigma of trees, was a small clearing. Well, rather large clearing. In the front of the clearing was a medium sized garden and a two story house. In the back of this clearing was another small garden, that was close to the house, and a training field that rested a good ways from the house.

This training field was where the house's family was hanging out. I shouldn't say training field; since they use the field for other things. Parties, napping place, hiding place, or picnic grounds where good names for it as well. But, we shall call it 'field' for that is what the family refers to it as.

Today just so happen to be the youngest family member's birthday and the family was celebrating it out in the field. Usually they invited others to come and visit on the kid's birthdays, but today was different.

Aiko had officially turned two that morning. She was pretty happy through must of the day before. Nothing seemed to bother her. But, at one o'clock that morning she had awoken and started to. . . puke. Leaving the family with the only option of canceling the little party they had planned for the day.

Though still sick and tired, but no longer puking, they had wanted to help her feel better. Besides the fox's medication of course. So, they took her and her sister, Amethyst, out into the field where they were letting her open her presents.

"Kurama, I think she is looking alittle better already," Hiei whispered into his mate's ear, while pushing some red hair behind the ear. Kurama was half fox demon/ half human. He had long silky red hair that framed his slender face and bright emerald eyes. He had a slimmer body than Hiei, but that is not implying Hiei is large.

Little golden eyes looked up to Hiei. Peering into his almond shaped eyes. Watching the ruby orbs move from Kurama to her. Gravity defying hair slightly frittered when Hiei moved his head. Long black hair wiggled as Aiko gave a few giggles.

Father and daughter looked to one another. Silently, Aiko raised her hands up, putting them completely into Hiei's view. There on the young child's finger was a large mess of tape and gift wrapping.

While Hiei worked at getting the tape and wrapping off; Kurama turned to their first daughter, Amethyst. The young girl was sitting alittle off from the family and seemed to be taking notes of some sort. The red head looked back to his two other black haired loves and gave a small sigh. He was the only non-black haired person in their family.

With a firm shake of the head, Kurama stood and walked the tiny distance to his other daughter. It took him very little time to walk and sit next to Amethyst. He lowered his head some to get a better look at her eyes. The usually beautiful amethyst colored eyes; were now a dull lavender color. The color was brought out more by the dark circles that surrounded her eyes. It was easy for the fox to see she wasn't sleeping. Why? He was still trying to figure out.

"Amethyst?" He asked in a light voice, so as not to surprise her. She glanced up, while tucking the notebook close to her stomach, and gave her father a bright smile. "I'm just writing down a few. . . equations!" The nine year old yelped, when her father leaned closer to her.

The only thing Amethyst hated about her red headed father, was that if you looked into his eyes he could do almost anything without you knowing it. It was a fox trick. One that he told her she would soon learn, but she didn't believe it for a moment.

The young girl didn't know it was gone; until her father's eyes glanced away from her and down to something in his hand. She followed to where his eyes had gone and found the book resting nicely in his hand.

"PAPA! NO!" Amethyst lept for the notebook, but ended up head locked under her papa's right arm. Kurama held her there, while using his left hand to venture though the book.

It had to be the weirdest looking notes he'd ever seen. It looked like a completely different language! Which it could, but the older fox was quite sure he would have been able to reconize what language it was.

Just as Kurama went to ask what the writing said, a certain person decided to come. Though this person was always welcomed, it stilled surprised everyone that the person had shown up.

"I know what you're thinking my dear son and I'm upset that you thought I wouldn't come to see my grandchild on her birthday!" Shiori yelled, when she was alittle closer to the family's resting spot.

Amethyst took advantage of her papa's attention being diverted and quickly grabbed the book from him. With book in hand she pushed her shoulders against her father's arm, causing him to loosen his hold, and then backed her head out of the head lock.

Once free from the hold the nine year old stood up and speeded over to her grandmother. Amethyst gave Shiori a quick kiss and a 'hello', before running off towards the house.

Shiori merely blinked and watched the retreating figure, like her son and his family, as the figure soon became a black blur then disappearing.

They all just watched. Finding it hard to do anything else.

'Whatever is wrong with her, Fox, we are going to have to get her to talk about it,' Hiei spoke softly into his mate's mind. Not letting Shiori or Aiko know what they were planning on doing.

"Aiko! What is that in your hair?" The black haired grandmother asked, as she turned to face the rest of her son's family. Everyone's attention was turned towards the youngest daughter.

Brown, red, and green eyes narrowed at the sight of the tape in the girl's hair. Golden eyes looked around trying to figure out what was going on with her head.

"I just hope we don't have to cut that out," Kurama commented while standing up. Amethyst's actions still confused him, but he would worry about that later.

- - - - -

It was another, painful, hour before Shiori, Kurama, Hiei, and Aiko made it back to the house. Luckily, they carried the wrapping and tape in their hands and not in Aiko's hair. Darkness covering the sky and leaving everything under starlight. The house was silent and clean looking. Causing no one to notice the accidents that had taken place upstairs.

Everyone, but Aiko, moved for the kitchen. There they planned to clean up and sort her gifts out; not knowing the Aiko had stopped at the steps.

Golden eyes widen in surprise and fear when the warm scent of blood assaulted her small nose. She could feel a tight force squeezing her chest and forcing her to be left with little air. Her heart beat dramaticly rose, as she ran up the stairs.

Aiko had planned on heading straight to Amethyst's room, but when her eyes caught the bloody sight of the hall, she was stopped frozen in her tracks. The young mixed demon was starting to feel her lungs attempting to shut down, attempting to shut away Amethyst's blood smell.

- - - - - - - - -

Lavender colored eyes started to mist when they opened and saw only metal bars. A great pang of pain was swelling all over the young half fox's body. She could feel a large bump starting to materialize on the back of her head. Bruises were forming all over her body; some shaped like a oval circle and others like hand prints.

"Well, is my little -master-happy-maker awake now?" A deep, rough voice asked. Misted eyes attempted to find the owner, but found that they could only focus on the bars to her cage. "You will find it a little hard to focus for a while. But, don't worry. You will be in your father's hands before to long!" He howled with excitement, before walking away to grab the front of the cage.

When he had both hands firmly on the metal bars, he started to drag the wheeled cage off into a well lit cave.

- - - - - - -

A high pitched scream shreaded through the air from the upstairs. The three adults glanced up before glancing at one another. In seconds all were running for the stairs, trying to find out the source and cause of the scream.

By the time they had made it to the top, Hiei and Kurama, could easily smell the blood. They all turned the corner and stopped at the beginning of the hallway. Blood seemed to be sprinkled on the floor and on the wall opposite of Amethyst's room; being the only 'warm' thing in the hall.

"Aiko? Amethyst?" Kurama yelled as he ran for the first room in the hall. He stopped at Amethyst's doorway and gave a startled sob when he saw the disorder of the room.

It seemed that blood was also everywhere in the nine year old's room. Luckily the blood didn't all belong to the red head's daughter. But, enough of it did to know that she must of lost. Pages from her notebook were thrown everywhere; some laying in blood and others crumbled into paper balls.

There in the farthest right corner of the room, Aiko sat rocking a piece of paper back and forth. Kurama instantly ran to her and pulled her to him. He held her still; until Hiei's groan and Shiori's gasp could be heard from the doorway. After that he pushed her into his line of sight and tried to take away the paper she held. It seemed to be the only one that didn't have blood on it or was crumbled.

It took Hiei's help to get the paper from their daughter. But, once the paper was gone she broke down into tears and started to throw fists at whoever was near by.

Then, with Shiori's help, Hiei got Aiko out of the room and away from the hallway. The older fox demon had to take a minute to breath; before bringing himself to look at the note. As he went to read it, he noticed it was strong with Amethyst's scent. 'That must of been why she tried to cling to it,' the red head told himself.

He took another breath and then casted his eyes towards his hand. From there he started to read the note.

_Dear Kurama and Hiei,_

_I have taken Roxy from you, for she belongs with my master. NOT YOU! Her father, who is also my great master, will be glad to have her back after you so wrongfully took her. _

_There is not a price in any world that will make me bring her back to you, so don't even think about trying to bribe me to give her back. Do not come after me either! I will be forced to sever a limb of her's if you come close. _

_Roxy's current caretaker,_

_-Servant of Arc_

- - - - - - - - -

Well, that's it for now! I'm sorry for such a short chapter. But, I'm visiting a good friend and she wants to play monopoly! (What a game, huh?)

Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you thought about the story so far!

_**-Ssa**_


	2. The Release and Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyuhakusho, I just write little stories.

Thanks for reading so far!

More disclaimers:

(1) Lyrics from 'Sanctuary' by Utada Hikaru. I do not own that song. That part of the lyrics just briefly remained me of what I was writing.

(2) Quote from Confucius. I do not own the quote.

(3) Quote from 'Great Expectations' by Charles Dickens. I do not own the book or the quote.

- - - - - -

The cave was lit with a small pit fire. The fire, though small, sent light all around the cave. Making it easier for Amethyst to focus her eyesight. It had been two hours since she last woke, when he first started to drag her into the cave, and a good three hours since she was kidnapped.

She didn't remember much of the capture, but could remember briefly wondering what her parents would think when they found the blood. Or what they would think when they learned she was kidnapped right as soon as she had entered the house.

'I can't tell if they would come running after me or if they would wait it out for a while,' she lightly chuckled to herself. Four pairs of eyes suddenly started to glare at her.

"What's funny, child?" The rough voice, from before, gruffly asked her. She quickly thought it over and decided to not answer. Letting her thoughts lead off to the notes she had been taking. All Amethyst could do was hope her father and papa didn't find a way to decipher the notes. They might not be so happy to read about her secret.

"HEY! Don't make me come over there!" The voice yelled. Lavender eyes lit up with amused; as she heard him stumble up and start to stagger over. 'Must be drinking,' she thought, when his footsteps seemed to start to lead away from the cage. A hiccup echoed in the cave and the feet started to lead back to the cage.

The four eye'd demon gave her another glare and grasped his hand on the bars to the cage for support. "Roxy, I don't like to be ignored," He grinned when she looked to him in shock. She had not been called that name in so long. Amethyst could feel tears starting to rise up into her eyes. She turned her head away from him and let her black hair hide her face.

The demon gave a great, hardy laugh before stumbling back over to the fire. He seemed to completely forget the fact that he 'didn't like to be ignored'.

Amethyst fought hard to hold back the tears, but couldn't fight the few sobs that escaped her. Though she could not really remember her mother, she could remember that her mother still held a small part of her heart.

The young demon could feel the deep pull of fear starting to try and stop her lungs from breathing. Amethyst was afraid of completely forgetting her mother, yet she was afraid of losing her parent's love because of her mother. She could remember a song her papa would sing to her at night and lowly started to say them, 'My heart's a battleground. You show me how to see, that nothing is whole and nothing is broken,' and from there sang what she could remember.(1)

- - - - - -

It had been an hour and a half later, before the Yusuke and the others made it over. Kuwabara was the first to start to pick up the scattered papers as Kurama and Hiei replayed what had happen. Aiko had long ago been taken into her room, where she was now sleeping and Shiori was watching her.

But, now that the story was finished and all the papers had been retrieved. . . there was a silent,dark aura just floating over the house. It was strange. The team had constantly handled kidnappings and tracking the kidnappers down. But, when a member of the team's family had been taken. . . they couldn't get their thoughts to focus right.

Shiori finally made it through the hall, with out having another crying episode, and down to the living where everyone sat and silently thought. The older human couldn't stand to see everyone stumped, so she turned and headed for the kitchen to make some tea.

Kurama was the only one to notice her and started up to follow her. The fire demon stopped his read headed mate and look at him with pleading eyes. The fox demon could easily see that Hiei did not want to be left alone. Yes, there were other people in the room, but that was not what was meant. Hiei did not want to be left alone from his family/family. Right now it he couldn't handle being with his friend/family.

Green eyes scanned the room, seeing that everyone had not caught the look, and then returned to fearful red eyes. Kurama didn't turn his sight away, as he sat down, and remained like that until Shiori came with tea.

Everyone took a cup and then turned thoughtless eyes away onto some foreign object. The fox's mother barely contained herself from screaming at the hopeless group. Where was the 'incredible team Uramashi' when their own friend/family member was missing?

"Please! Do something! Anything! You all can't just sit here and do nothing!" She yelled, when the hopeless tension had become to much for her. After screaming, she couldn't bring herself to continue to stay and, so she quickly ran off to Aiko's room.

Surprisingly, Yukina was the first to recover and the first to speak after Shiori.

"She's right. We need to go find Amethyst!" And with that, the team gathered together and soon came up with a plan.

- - - - - -

"I'm here," a smooth alto voice echoed around the cave. Startling the awake Amethyst and the once-passed-out demon. Amethyst could easily see that the entering demon was taller than her and had only one eye. He wore a dark cape that swung to knees and slightly covered his tall, brown, and muddy boots.

"About. . . " the demon paused to give a painful groan, "time." He finished with a rub to his forehead, in an attempt to rid his head of the hangover, and only opened one eye to look at the other demon.

Amethyst found this as a good sign to sit up from her laying position. This reminding her that her limbs were not tied. 'What an idiot. He should of tied me up,' Amethyst then let a few pictures, of her kicking the demon's butt into the next week, wander around in her mind.

"Thanks for your help, Faro, but I will not be needing you anymore," with that said, the none drunk demon flicked his wrist and sent out a small red line of energy. The red line flashed across the drunken demon a few times and then stopped. Faro didn't move, until his body started to split in perfect sections from the where the red lines had hit.

The young half fox demon gave a snorted-gasp. She was use to seeing demons attacked and killed; yet couldn't help to give a little bit of a gasp at seeing the demon so easily taken out. 'He was drunk,' Amethyst reasoned with herself.

The taller demon then turned his attention to the cage and started to walk closer.

"Now. I'm going to let you out and you are not to run off. I will not hesitate to cut your limbs off if you try," he fore-warned her. Amethyst just looked to him and grinned. "I'm young. But I'm not stupid," was all she warned him of. With that said both demons gave the other a satisfied smirk. The younger's being more of a 'watch and see' smile; while the older's was a 'evil and dark' smirk.

"Oh yes! Would you mind calling me, Amethyst, instead of Roxy?" Lavender eyes swept over the demon, as he finally reached and opened in the cage. The girl's first intinct was to try and run. But, she was able to keep the feeling under control, just merely stepping out and standing next to the taller demon.

"I will if you call me, Melesio," he then held his hand out to Amethyst. Lavender eyes matched up against darker eyes. "Is that your real name?" She asked, while taking the demon's hand into hers. He gave a nod of his head and started to shake Amethyst's hand. "I shall call you, Melesio, then," she then shook his hand back.

Both then stopped, but neither let the others hand go. "I may not know why you pick 'Amethyst' but I think I like it better," was all he said, before letting the girl's hand go and turning to leave the cave. "COME!" He then bellowed, not knowing that Amethyst was quite close to being right behind him.

- - - - - -

The Demon World air gave Kuwabara a faint feeling. But, when noticed that others were unfazed, quickly covered it up and let his eyes search the area.

The team could not feel any auras close by and the ones close by were not Amethyst's. This left them to turn to Kurama for help. A bead of sweat formed when the fox finally noticed the attention being put on him. He laughed the sweat off, before raising his energy and turning into his fox form.

He lowered his nose to the ground and started to sniff for any scents. He was quite sure that he would find his daughter's scent. Since the team had searched, and found, the portal used by the kidnapper.

Kurama found the scent in no time and was surprised to find that it led towards Yusuke's territory. 'That damn bastard is hiding out in our team member's territory!' the fox's mind yelled to its self, as anger quickly started to rise.

'When anger rises, think of the consequences,' Hiei spoke calmly into Kurama's mind.(2) Though Hiei, himself, was not entirely calm. He knew it was more dangerous for Kurama to not be calm.

The fire demon relaxed some, when he could feel the fox's energy slowly recede back to its 'calm' state. The others slightly noticed the change, but did not ask what had caused it.

Knowing that everyone was ready and waiting; Kurama decided to take off after the scent. He picked up speed in little time and was running at speeds that came close to rivally Hiei's.

Usually when Kurama would speed off a few jokes would be told. But no one seemed to have it in them to joke and just agreed with trying to follow the fast fox.

'Gods above please keep my daughter safe,' both Kurama and Hiei seemed to pray at the same time.

Soon all that was left to everyone's vision was dark green and brown blurs flying past them. None of them knowing that the girl, that they looked for, was already heading in another direction. A direction that might lead her to her doom. . .

- - - - -

"I can smell tears on you," Melesio finally said, after a long silence had pasted over the two companions. Amethyst just huffed and mumbled, "I didn't cry. . . I just _almost_ cried." This was met with a little chuckle and, "We need never be ashamed of our tears."(3)

His words were answered with a startled look from the young girl. Melesio could tell that she had not expected a _demon _to tell her such a _human_ quote. The man merely turned his head and gave her a smirk. "It's the truth though," was all he said, when Amethyst went to open her mouth.

- - - - - - -

"SHE IS NOT HERE!" A weeping Kurama yelled, from inside the cave, as everyone finally arrived. The three other team members entered and found Kurama. Well, Kurama and a chopped up guy.

Tears were falling heavily from the fox's green eyes, as he sat near the opened metal cage. Hiei was soon by his side and holding him close. "It doesn't mean we can't find her though," he mumbled as he rubbed his head into red hair.

"No, but it means she might already be in trouble," the fox answered in return. Kuwabara went to say 'We can follow her scent from here,' but was stopped by Yusuke saying, "I'm not an expert smeller. . . but I can't pick up any scents outside the lead away from the cave."

Instantly Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei knew why Kurama was having a break down. He most of already known that there wasn't any scents leading away from the cave. Which also meant that Amethyst was now in the hands of, at least, an upper A-class demon. While she was only on an upper B-class level.

"My little girl. . . " it seemed he had truly lost any rational thoughts. Yusuke briefly wonder if they would have to leave him here to better right himself. Then the great leader came up with an idea.

"Hiei, Kurama, stay here and see if anyone shows up looking for the dead demon. Kuwabara and I will head out and visit some hide-out places here in my territory. If we don't find her; then we will return here as soon as possible," he gave a few quick nods before pushing Kuwabara towards the exit.

Yusuke continued pushing, until Hiei's voice yelled, "We _will_ catch up, Yusuke!" The dark haired leader could only look back and grin, before running off with Kuwabara tailing behind.

Red eyes looked back to the troubled fox. There had to be some other reason Kurama was getting like this. A lost scent was nothing and he had maintained a good composure so far. That he always had. Something else had to be troubling the usually calm demon, because everything else was stuff they had dealt with before.

"Kurama what is it you are not telling me?" The fire demon asked; while trying to get his mate to look at him. Finally, after a little fighting, green eyes looked to him and seemed to swell with tears.

"Hiei. . . take a good sniff of that other scent," Kurama then brought his knees to his chest, afterwards sitting his head on his knees. Hiei stood and walked around the cave. He could smell the dead demon, Amethyst, and the mystery person. 'Wait!' The fire demon thought, while moving closer to the entrance. The smell was strongest here and Hiei knew he just needed to get a good, strong scent.

His eyes widen when realization kicked in. The scent's owner was not very well known, but those who knew him. . . knew to live in fear.The demon rivaled Yoko Kurama's ruthlessness. He was a powerful man and killed for joy or money. Which ever he needed at the moment. Melesio never stayed in someone's presence without soon killing them. Unless a great amount of money was involved.

'If that is the case now, then Arc must have enough money to buy land from Mukuro, Yomi, and Yusuke combinded! Melesio doesn't work for nothing!" Hiei found that after all this thinking, that he could feel his mind trying to slip off to where Kurama was. But, he fought it off and turned to his mate.

"Kurama! We have to go and find her! NOW!" He bellowed. Then turned for the exit and started to walk out. Not looking back to see if Kurama was becoming. That made it a good thing Kurama had pulled himself together enough to follow Hiei out of the cave.

- - - - - - -

Once again thanks for reading!

Please review and tell me what you thought. (Good thoughts and bad thoughts.)

I hope you like the story so far!

_**-Ssa**_


	3. What?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyuhakusho in anyway possible or impossible.

You may be wondering why I put the 'foot notes' up at the top on the last chapter . . . but I thought more people would notice the disclaimers and stuff if I put it at the top! So, that's what I'm going to do from now on!

And. . .

For the record, in case there is confusion, Melesio has only one eye. I wrote the last chapter and then debated on his eye (I have a story to it, but I had been debating on whether to use it or not) and last minute I decided to go with it. So, I went though and changed somethings. But, left out one (or two) parts that mention him having more than one eye.

Sorry for any problems!

Thanks for reading so far!

- - - - -

Yes, it was true that Kurama and Hiei could easily take out Melesio. But, that didn't stop the worry. They couldn't help but worry for their adopted daughter; who now rested in his care. It also didn't stop the worry that she might soon be in Arc's grasp.

What helped though, was the thought that they weren't the only two looking for her. That somewhere Kuwabara and Yusuke were off looking as well and off in Spirit World, Koenma was trying hard to locate Amethyst.

Though many tears had been spilt from Kurama; he still felt like he had gallons more to cry. But, for his and Hiei's sake, he reframed from letting them fall or even show in his eyes. He kept himself from thinking about her being gone and made sure to take deep breathes whenever a wave tears started to come.

The red head had been cheered up more when he learned that the trees had been paying attention and knew which way Melesio and Amethyst were heading. What had not helped was that Hiei's Jagan could not track them. The fire demon had tried to find them, but Melesio had found a way to block the _evil eye_.

What had bothered them was that the trees were leading them into Yomi's territory. Which meant that Yusuke and Kuwabara were searching in the wrong area. Something told Kurama that a little bird had given them the heads up on the new details. This little bird had given an unexpected glow from under the little headband-ward and the fire demon had not told him what it had glowed for.

"Kurama, you do realize you're not moving anymore?" A young, cocky voice asked from behind the red head. Kurama whirled around and found himself staring at Yusuke and Kuwabara. He was about to give them a smile and hello; when he noticed the shape they were in.

Both humans' clothing were at the point of barely existing. Well the pants were in better care then their shirts. Yusuke's shirt was completely gone, while Kuwabara's barely clung to his shoulders. The leader's right shoulder was starting to bruise and blood was caked onto the skin close to the top of his abs. Kuwabara had little scratches all over his face, arms, chest, abs, and even legs. Luckily though he had not bled to much or showed any signs of bruising.

Hiei, who had walked about 30 feet infront of Kurama, had been taking his time on walking back to them. When he finally was beside the red head; did he take notice of the other two.

"You two look like you were fighting with cats!" He nearly screeched and ended up throwing his head back from laughter. Two pairs of brown eyes glared at the fire demon, as he finally stopped laughing.

"Arc must of known we were coming out that way to look for him. He left us a little group of wolves to fight with," Yusuke then turned to Kuwabara for support. But found his friend looking himself up and down. The taller human then looked up and gave a smirk.

"I do look like I've fought with cats," both Yusuke and Kuwabara then started to laugh. Earning a sigh of relief from the startled red headed demon. He had been worried that the two hadn't noticed their current state or would ever notice. The laughing was then interrupted when the trees around them started to sway towards one direction, even though the wind was blowing in the complete opposite direction.

"They say that we should hurry," the fox demon muttered, before turning away from everyone and jogging off in the direction the trees pointed to. Kuwabara merely followed and Yusuke looked to Hiei for an answer. The fire demon gave the detective a firm shake, before trotting after his mate and the tall human.

Brown eyes glared around at the wind resisting trees and then moved off to catch up with his comrades.

- - - - - - - - -

It was a few good hours before either companion spoke again. Amethyst had been too offended to say anything else, when Melesio had told her his thoughts on 'crying'.

The young half fox demon could feel her muscles trying hard to give up. She had not slept much, what she had slept had not been very engery saving, and her body was tired of trying to keep going. But, she refused to weaken while in older demons cares. Her eyes lazily started to drop, but she was to tired to notice. The other demons eye looked to her and she attempted to gived him a well formed smile. She ended up giving him a sloppy grin.

Melesio stopped and fully turned his body turns Amethyst. She had been starting to lag behind and soon ended up a good ways behind. Had she been any other demon he would have forced her to catch up. But, something told the assassin that the girl was trully starting to tire and not from their little walk.

"Me dear, I know of a cave a little ahead of here. We will stop there and rest for a while. But not long for I have places to get you too!" The older demon smiled when the lavender eye'd girl merely nodded her head, before starting to slump forward. Melesio caught her and carefully picked her up to cradle in his arms.

His eye widen when a tight fuzzy feeling started to move around in his heart. He vigoriously shook his head. There was no way Melesio, the great assassin, was starting to have feeling for a young demon he had met hours ago. The demon snorted and turned towards the direction of the caves. This was good for him, since he did not like to wander outside much during the daylight. It always made him feel uncomfortable.

Amethyst did not stir on the way there. Merely gave a few mumbled words and a snore, now and then, before she was even fully asleep. The girl then barely moved as they reached the cave. Melesio didn't even check on her as he let her flop to the ground. He gave a chuckle when she didn't stir. 'She sleeps likes it's been days since she last slept,' He shook his head. There was no way a kid could stay up for a long time without sleeping. Then again. He did not know of her burden.

Melesio gave her one final look before walking out of the cave. He was hungry and was ready to find something to eat!

- - - - - - - -

"Does Demon World's sun always stay kinda dim looking?" Kuwabara could not contain the question. Even though he had been to Demon World quite a few times; he always found something new about the strange world. He nearly doubled over when everyone stopped to stare at him. "Kuwabara. . . that's called 'sunrise' and the sun will get brighter," the team leader said in his must intelligent sounding voice. He was then instantly chased after by the red headed human.

Hiei glanced over to his mate and was surprised to see that Kurama seemed alot calmer now. He had jogged for a while and then slowed some until everyone was caught up. After that he had merely walked at a rather fast pace. This had led Hiei to believe that he was feeling better and not so worried, for it seemed they were gaining on Melesio and Amethyst, but now that he could see the red headed demon's face better. . . he knew differently. The fox still had a beyond worried look on his face.

Green eyes glanced towards Hiei and a smile crept onto Kurama's face. "We are gaining on them. They have stopped in a cave near by. The tree there," he turned and pointed towards a large demon tree. "Says that Melesio has left the cave, but not with Amethyst." Hiei couldn't contain his own smile at the good news. If they could just get in and out before Melesio came back, then they could get their daughter out of trouble, and then fight the assassin.

"What's with the big smiles?" Yusuke asked, while finding he couldn't hide a smile when looking at the demons' smiles. Red eyes looked from Yusuke and Kuwabara, then looked to Kurama for him to tell them the good news. But, the three companions, found that Kurama was not looking at them. A shocked face was glaring at the demon tree, that Kurama had spoken of before, and bringing his arms up to his hair.

"We have a guest," when the voice was filled with hatred, everyone knew who it must be. The group soon turned to have all their backs facing one another. They looked around the forest, trying to sense the intruder's energy. Nothing. Whoever it was, was powerful enough to hide it. That or Kurama had lost it. But, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara, all knew that was something that wouldn't happen so easily.

"I was looking for food. But it looks like I found something much more. . . _interesting_," the voice was cold and filled with a hint of rage. The team instantly knew that they had not been expected by the demon.

A tall, one eye'd demon strolled from the trees. His one dark eye sized everyone up and his mouth rose to a perfect grin; his shirt, ebony hair bounced with each step. His muddy boots soon stopped, causing the rest of him to stop, and his cape gave a few more bellows before stopping as well. But, when the demon stopped, a surprised look crossed his face. His smile fell and his eye glanced around for the source of his frozen state. Every body part below his belt could not move and he was not the cause of it.

By the time the invisible force had stopped Melesio; the team had put themselves into a better position to see him. They all gave confused glances, as well, when the demon no longer moved. After a few seconds of wondering; everyone turned to look at Kurama, expecting him to have the answers.

"What is the meaning of this?" Melesio cried to the group. Letting his dark eye cast over each and everyone of them. Yusuke gave the demon a shrug and the rest just shook their heads. It was strange. Even for the demons. It didn't really make sense; not even to Kurama.

"Melesio," the sweet sounding voice, seemed to flutter in the wind. Making it sound like it had come from everywhere at once. Brown, red, and green eyes glanced everywhere, trying in vain to find the location of the voice. It then hit them and slightly hard. A strong gust of power seemed to push it's way through the forest. Content to harm anything in its path. Kurama was the first to hit his knees on the ground, followed by Hiei. It was easier to guard themselves against the wind while on their knees. Yusuke and Kuwabara went down together. Leaving Melesio to be the last one standing and unable to bend to his knees.

The powerful gust became stronger and soon everyone was forced to close their eyes, and shield their heads with their arms, while a sudden screaming sound pierced the air. The screaming didn't stop until the power finally started to ebb. The team was to afraid to look up just yet and remained in their crouched positions until the gust finally stopped.

Kuwabara was the first to look up and nearly had to look away at the sight before. The fire demon was the next to look up and discover the remains of Melesio. He couldn't contain a gasp and this gasp startled the red headed demon to look up. While looking up, Yusuke chose to look up as well, and both were left wide eye'd at the sight.

Melesio's legs were somehow still standing. Though one legs looked like the bone had snapped into splinters and had attempted to leave the body. While the other stood rather crooked looking. There was nothing left of Melesio from the belt up. Everyone looked, but could not find anything.

"I'm glad we ducked down some," Yusuke murmured while standing. As he stood and turned, from the assassin's legs, Hiei spoke. "Whatever that was. It was only after him. His legs are proof. That wind could have hurt us as well."

Kurama nodded to Hiei's words and used the fire demon's shoulders as a tool to help him stand. His mate didn't seem to mind, but the fox demon still took it upon himself to apologize. Hiei just grabbed Kurama's hand and used it to get himself up. For once, Kuwabara decided not to comment on Hiei's show of affection for the fox demon.

"Everything else looks fine too," Kurama commented, before giving a breathless gasp. "Amethyst!" He yelled, while running towards the direction the demon tree had told him of before. It took the others a few seconds before realizing why Kurama was in a hurry. That wind might have been after Amethyst as well.

- - - - - - -

End of chapter 3!

Sorry this took a little longer. Carnival is in town and I have to spend time preparing for the parade. I have to get signs ready to put on the truck for the company. Gah, must boring job ever.

Anyway. Please review. I would really like to know what people think so far! One review would at least be nice. . . -puppy eyes- Please!!!

Well, thanks for reading so far!

Hope you enjoyed!

_**-Ssa**_


	4. Another Kidnapping?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyuhakusho or anything related to it.

'Mareo' is Japanese for 'Rare; Uncommon'

Thought it would fit for Amethyst's heritage!

- ! - ! -

(1)- I don't know how many have read 'The Alchemyst' by Michael Scott. But in the story Nicholas (the Alchemyst) talks about how he went from planning things from days and weeks; to then planning things into months and years (because by then he had learned the secret to become immortal.) So, the image I have for Arc, just kinda made me think of that. This made me feel like I should give some credit to the book. (Though I did make Arc before reading the book. I still feel it right to give some credit.)

Thanks for reading so far!

- - - - -

The cave was dark and murky. A cold breeze fluttered in and out; unnoticed by the occupants of the cave. A young girl lay on the floor. Her long black hair was resting over her face, covering her closed purple colored eyes. Her face was thin, as was the rest of her body, and had a slight glow to it from her pale skin. It was a well known fact the fox demons could hardly tan. Burn? Yes, but not tan.

But that is beside the point. We should be more worried of the other creature that was watching this young girl sleep. His body was large and ackwardly tall. His shoulders and chest were puffed out from muscle and pride. His amethyst colored eyes were bright with excitment and wonder, as he watched the child;that he had hunted for so long. The demon's hair was short and wildly spiked, giving the brown colored hair a 'careless' look.

A smirk swept across the older demon's face, as the wind picked up again, but did not let up. A small purple aura was starting to surround the girl. It moved like her pulse and he could feel it in the wind. She had the power to use deadly winds with her power.

'That's one thing I don't have. I can still teach her how to use it though,' Arc smirked turned into a frown, when the screams of Melesio bellowed from the woods. That was not good. It seemed his daughter had targeted him in her dreams. Which meant Arc had lost another follower. He would have to help her gain some control; while he put a control on Amethyst as well.

Once the wind started to die down, Arc started to debate whether to wake her or let her sleep. 'She seems more dangerous in her sleep. But, she will be a hassle to carry awake!' After a few more minutes of debating, the demon decided. He moved closer to the sleeping girl and gently lifted her up into his muscled arms.

After being sure that she was gathered tightly into his arms, did he make a move for the entrance of the cave. Arc could feel that the wind had died and that only small breezes were moving outside. His lips moved up into a smile, as he looked to his daughter. Who still had a purple aura around her. 'What are you doing now?' The father thought to his daughter, but got no reply. Amethyst seemed to busy to have heard his thoughts. 'I know you can hear them. Every Mareo Wolf can read minds. Though I don't know many that could control wind,' Arc spoke a little more harshly into his daughter's mind, trying to get her to react. But she continued to focus on other things.

With this last thought ignored, Arc gave up on trying to communicate with his child. She seemed to not want anything to do with the outside world. . . just yet anyway.

- - - - - - - - -

Red hair flowed wildly. Green eyes glanced around, trying to find any good hide outs. Kurama could never think of a time he had felt this scared before. Not even the hunter who 'killed' him had scared him this badly. But that wind. It came from no where and left as quickly as it had come. The fox demon could feel his mate's energy right behind him and behind Hiei was the group's leader and long time friend.

'Papa?' It was quick and small sounding, but for a second Kurama could have sworn to hear Amethyst's voice. He stopped to shake his head. Trying to clear his head of all thoughts; at least any that was going to throw him off his goal. Then again. The voice had sounded pretty real.

'There is a cave up to your left. Go for it!' This time the voice was some what louder. At that moment, Kurama was quite positive, that it was his adopted daughter. He cave a yelp of happiness and started to run again; just as Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara had finally made it into the spot where the red headed demon had stopped.

"GOOD LORD! Could he give us enough time to at least catch up with him?" Yusuke yelled. Not glad to be left behind again, by the crazy fox demon. Hiei merely gave him a 'shut up and follow' look; before speeding off after his mate. The leader turned to his friend, who gave him an encouraging smile, and then both were off to catch up with the two demons.

- - - - - - -

'Damn.' Arc swore to himself. If there was one power he could have inherited. He wished it would have been the ability to bring up a map of Demon World. To be able to look, through his minds eye, at where he was and where he needed to be. But, of course, he was not lucky enough to get that power. Instead he was given a bad memory span and was left to remember which direction he had come from.

More swore words tore through his head; when S-class power levels started to head in his direction. He instantly knew who it was. That was a power he was glad to have. The one were just by feeling the power levels of demons, and humans, he could tell who they were and what they could do. And, for a fact, Arc knew these people could tear him limb from limb. He glanced down and an evil smirk graced his lips. But, not while he had the young girl in his arms. Thank goodness he had come to get her. That was something Arc had not liked about Melesio. He was slow in traveling. Constantly having to stop and rest, and eat. Made it days before he accomplished anything.

'Let the party begin,' he thought, before giving himself a humorless laugh. Mighty enough for the four companions to hear. Arc turned his attention to where the four S-classes were going to emerge from, the forest, at any minute. It was only a second before they came tumbling from behind the trees.

The forest had started to thicken, as Kurama ran closer to the cave, and made it to where Kurama had the problem of slowing down. The trees could not move away fast enough and that left the red headed demon to have to slow his run down some. This helped his mate and friends catch up with him. But, that only increased his needs to move faster. The fox demon had, had to try hard not to unleash his power on the poor trees. For they had done nothing wrong.

"Welcome," the dark, excited voice greeted the group as they entered the clearing; that surrounded the cave. There standing on top the small cliff, to the cave, was a tall demon. They knew instantly, from his purple colored eyes, who it was and it had helped that he had Amethyst in his arms.

Yusuke's fists balled up at the guys 'happy' smile. It was slightly unnerving to see the lower class demon just idly standing there; holding his niece. Hiei's energy seemed to instantly spike when he layed eyes on his daughter. Kuwabara, for once, kept a calm mask on his face; not letting any other emotion show. Kurama however reacted the most. The fox's face contorted into a pure look of rage and his lips rose to a full snarl, as he couldn't contain his hatred.

"Let my daughter go!" Was all that was heard, before Kurama lept in the air towards Arc. Within seconds a rose came from the red head's hair and was instantly a whip.

Arc's smile faded at the words. His eyes lit up in purple flames as he moved Amethyst to be cradled in one arms. With the other, he flung his arm up and faced the palm of his hand at Kurama. Before the fox could move or speak; the flames seemed to jump at him and completely engulf him. The red headed demon was left to hang in the air; trapped by the mystic flames.

"How dare you call her yours!" The angered demon yelled. He wiggled a finger and within no time flat Kurama's own whip had spun around him. After wiggling, Arc pulled the finger towards his palm; smiling when this caused the wrapped up demon to scream. By pulling his finger towards his palm, the Mareo Wolf had forced the whip to greatly tighten around its owner.

This did nothing to help the other team members. At the sound of Kurama's first cry, Yusuke had started up a shot gun wave, but was stopped by Kuwabara. Who merely pointed to Amethyst; then to Kurama. This instantly stopped Yusuke. But, did nothing to stop, Hiei; who unsheathed his sword and lept into the air.

The fire demon brought the sword down on the purple flames, but was repeled back to the ground. Once on his feet, again, Hiei jumped into the air and this time made to go and hit Arc. The red eye'd demon was quick, but just before getting within a foot of the offending demon; purple flames were thrown to Hiei and stopped him from moving forward. For a second, Hiei hoped, just briefly, that he would remain there. But, Arc had not even turned his eyes to him and merely threw him out into the woods with great force.

It was strange. As soon as Hiei hit the forest floor, of course after taking out a few tree limbs as well, he was sent into an unconscious state. When Arc felt the fire demon slip off, he decided to help demon comrades out as well. It took a great deal of energy, but within seconds he had let his powers slip into the other companions minds, including Kurama's, and sent them all into the dark after Hiei.

Kuwabara and Yusuke didn't know who hit them. They only knew that something painful had hit them in the head and sent them into 'la la' land. Kurama, who was already in pain, greatly welcomed the dark path that opened before him. Anything to escape the pain of his own thorns digging into his skin. But the fox, unlike the two humans, didn't head towards the ground.

Slowly Arc pulled him closer and while moving him closer; he had the whip lose its thorns. He only needed the whip to hold the fox, not kill him. 'No, I have plans for that,' Arc promised himself with the joy of a future of torturing the fox. The purple eye'd demon would make short work of the demon that dared called Arc's daughter his own.

Once Kurama was close enough, Arc let his powers crawl back into him and quickly caught the red head with one arm. He then, not so gently, tossed Kurama over onto his shoulder and turned towards Mukuro's territory. He narrowed his eyes and tried to catch a glimpse of anything familiar. 'THERE! I can see the stupid head quarter. Maybe I should have picked a place. . . not to noticeable. Oh well, time for that later,' he gave himself a grin with this thought.

Though demons live for hundreds of years, Arc had never liked to plan his goals in years. He liked days. It meant that something was going to happen sooner. Less chance of him dieing while trying.(1) Arc's followers seemed to greatly agree. 'Then again they agree with every,' Arc reasoned with himself, as he moved away from the 'dead to the world' group and moved towards his head quarters.

- - - - -

If Arc had thought he was mad, about Kurama calling Amethyst his, then he didn't read up on his enemies well. Cause once Hiei woke up, he was instantly pissed. He was mad to see that the sun was already settling down into the mountains and that he had 'dozed off' for that long. But, man was he on the verge of killing anyone, including Yusuke and Kuwabara, when he figured out that; not only Amethyst, but Kurama was gone too.

"WHEN I FIND YOU, ARC, _I WILL KILL_ _YOU_!" The fire demon yelled out into the darkening sky. Hiei's yelling causing Yusuke and Kuwabara to awaken from the sleep. And when they were clue'd in on where Kurama, must of, went; they were both considering yelling out into the now night sky.

- - - - -

He couldn't stop himself of gasping. The sudden rush of pain had surprised him. The red head had not remembered anything, upon starting to awaken. Green eyes lighten some when they saw that the fox's own whip was no longer being held against him. But, that didn't stop his sides from hurting; right where the thorns had dug in. Slowly he started to remember what happened and almost for a second went to go to yell for his mate.

"How do you feel?" The calm female voice asked. Causing Kurama to slightly jump. 'Where?' he thought as he looked around. He looked to be in a tent like room. Dark puffs of smoke hovered in and out, and Kurama could only assume that there was a camp fire right outside the tent. His back was pressed to a pole, while his hands were tied around it. The red head then could feel that his hands were pressed into someone's back and that small hands were forced to press into his back.

"Amethyst?" Kurama's voice was weak and low, causing him to wonder if he had been heard.

"Yeah, Papa. It's. . . " she trailed off as a rather short demon then walked into the tent; bringing with him a disgusting smell of rotting bodies.

- - - - - - - - - -

Well! Hope you like this chapter!

Please review and tell me what you think so far!

Thanks a bunch for reading!

_**-Ssa**_


	5. Knives and Shiny Objects!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyuhakusho or anything related to it!

Thanks

- - - - -

"This doesn't make sense! At this rate he's going to have us traveling around all of Demon World," Yusuke placed a hand onto his hurting head. Though it had been about three hours since he woke up; his head was still hurting from being shut down. He huffed at his short ebony hair as it tried to rest in his eyes. The leader's brown eyes landed on Hiei's angered red eyes. Causing Yusuke to quickly look away.

"We started in your territory and then Melesio was heading for Yomi's. Obviously, Arc, was trying to lead us off from where ever he is staying. So, I think he might be in Mukuro's land," the voice spoke with a little uncertainty. Instantly Yusuke and Hiei were staring at the startled Kuwabara. Yes, Kuwabara was not familiar with the Demon World order. But his wife did fill him in on some things.

"Yukina told me she always had a feeling that Arc was going between Mukuro's and Yusuke's land. Since she was sure that Yomi was still not letting any wolf demons onto his land. Though for a while she thought he might be there. But, Arc likes to hide. Yukina was sure he would want to hide somewhere, where it would be harder. . . not easier," Kuwabara added. When Yusuke and Hiei continued to look at him; he made to turn his head away but was stopped by his brown eyes catching sight of something. He tilted his head some and let his orange-red hair slightly tilt with him.

The confused human went to open his mouth, but found nothing coming out. So. He merely lifted his hand and pointed off into Yomi's land. Yusuke was the first to look where he pointing. Hiei stared at Kuwabara a little longer and then turned. Both, Yusuke and Hiei, were surprised to see a large light blinking on and off from the forest. The light was moving away from them, but it was still pretty bright. It was aimed straight for the sky and soon stopped its on-and-off blinking.

"I kinda want one," Yusuke joked, when no one made a move to say or do anything. The red eye'd demon simply balled his hand up and gave the leader a good punch to his arm; all while continuing to look at the light. Hiei then looked to both and gave them a 'well?' look. Kuwabara nodded first and Yusuke nodded for he did not understand what the look meant. The fire demon just slightly shook his head and ventured off towards the light with Yusuke and Kuwabara right behind him.

- - - - - - -

"I never thought I would see another Marceo Wolf!" The voice proudly stated, while walking to the left to get a good look at Amethyst. Kurama tried hard to turn to look at the man, but his daughter's hands stopped him from doing such. At first when Amethyst had moved her hands against him, he had assumed, that it was for him to stop. But, after a few more movements, the fox realized the the half wolf was trying to spell something into his back.

He remained still. Trying hard to make out the letters she was spelling. The visitor prodded and poked Amethyst, as if she were not real, and all the while muttering little words of wonder. This had slightly distracted Kurama, but was brought back by Amethyst urgently trying to spell something. She first wrote something against his back and then did the movement again. It took Kurama a few seconds to figure out that she was waiting for him to catch onto the first letter. He focused his attention from the unknown man and tried hard to figure out the letter.

On the first try he thought he could feel a curve, so he guess 'C'. He tried writing the letter into the small of Amethyst back, but stopped when he felt her poke him. 'It is not the letter, c.' He confirmed to himself. _25_ _more letters to go_. She gave it a second try. This time he could feel something similar to a line. Again he traced his finger on her back, but it was only a line. The young girl gave him a pat and poke. Meaning that he was close, but that the letter was not a line. 'That narrows done the field to: T, I, P, F, H, J, K, L, N, B, and M. . . ' He then stopped his thoughts for a second. 'No. I have to remember that some words have straight lines as well. Just no up and down." And as if she heard, Amethyst took he finger and traced it up and down before giving him another pat.

"An up and down line, alright," Kurama murmured loudly and was slightly shocked when he could feel Amethyst vigorously poking him. The fox demon then almost went to speak out loud again, but stopped when the visitor suddenly stepped into his view.

"What was that?" the short man questioned. His belly hung over the edge of his pants, as he bent over to look the red head in the eyes. Light jaded eyes looked the fox in the eyes and asked again but with more force, "What was _that_?" The small demon was answered with a gulp. Kurama then made the most 'scared' looking face he could.

"I thought you were saying 'an up and down line' so I was commenting on how that didn't make sense," green eyes looked around. Acting as if admitting that was somewhat shameful. The visitor bought it easily and gave a chuckle. He then walked out of the tent; which was followed by a loud burst of laughter. Kurama was about to sigh, but had to stop when another person came into the tent. This person was a female and was short but thin. She looked as if she had not eaten in years and that she washed herself in deeply bad smelling oils. Her hair was greasy and her eyes looked quite similar to glass.

This visitor, as the one before, instantly went to Amethyst and, again, started poking and prodding. And again the finger tracing started.

Amethyst made a nice line and waited until Kurama gave her a confirming poke. Then she traced another line, that was attached to the first, but jagged upwards. The movement left him a little confused. He went to poke her that he got the movement, but was stopped when the visitor starting speaking to both of them.

"Come now! Tell me about yourselves. I must know about one of the last Marceo Wolves and about the man who has. . . " She trailed off as she moved to stand in front of him, " raised her so far." The woman's glassy eyes searched the fox over and this gave him a sickening feeling in his stomache. It had been awhile since anyone had given him that look, other than Hiei, and it wasn't very welcomed.

"We have nothing to tell to someone like _you_," Amethyst spoke first. Somehow having felt how Kurama was feeling. It made her own stomache sick. The scent of sweat, sex, dirt, and bad smelling oils didn't help either. It was plain to see that this woman had done some things that were placed with certain names.

The woman let her lips raise up in a snarl and yelled to the girl, "I wouldn't speak girl. I have the power and permission to kill both of you if need be." This was met with a glare from Kurama. Something told him she was lying. But he could place what it was. After yelling the woman instantly went back to locking the red head with another glassy look. Kurama could feel Amethyst's fingers working against his back. She was again trying to spell something. Though she was going quickly he could tell that she had spelled the letters 'K, N, F, E' the others were not distinct enough.

"Only if there is an emegency that calls for us to be killed. Other than that. You can't kill us. If Arc had wanted us dead he would have killed us himself. Then again. You smell bad enough for me to choke to death," the young girl emphasized her point by suddenly gagging and coughing. This upset the woman enough to snort and move to look at Amethyst again. While the demon moved to the other side; Amethyst again spelled the word. This time Kurama could only make out what felt like an 'I'.

'That is it! A knife!' The fox demon let himself give a mentle dance, before patting Amethyst back. So she knew that he had learned the word. How strange that he was just now figuring out what she was spelling. 'I blame it on that. . .weird eye'd girl!' But, what had it meant? He nearly jumped and screamed when her fingers pushed down into his pants. Just as he did went to speak, however, Amethyst let her fingers grab the edge of her fathers pants and slightly pull.

"You think you're smart. Don't you?" The glassy eye'd demon questioned with malice in her voice. The red head could hear his adopted daughter nodding her head and could hear his heart beat pick up. He briefly wondered if Amethyst knew what she was doing. Or if she was merely messing with the demon before her.

"Well, let us see just how smart you are. I will admit you are smart. . . only if you find a way out of those ropes," a cruel smile spread on the visitor's face. Kurama did not see the smile or the smirk that the half wolf gave back. And before he could do or say anything, the demon had left the two alone in the tent. But this time, instead of being like the last visitor, she turned and started to button up the entrance.

"That's right. I don't want to see your face again," Amethyst murmured, causing her father to chuckle.

"So mean! Just like you dad, huh?" This was answered with a single bark of laughter from Amethyst.

"The knife is in the grove part of my pants. Where I was holding your pants," she didn't answer his spoken answer, but answered the unspoken one. Kurama was suddenly greatful for teaching his daughter how to conceal weapons. He gently let his fingers reach into the back of her pants and instantly felt the warm blade on his finger tips. Amethyst gave a hiss, when the fox accidently let his cold fingers touch her back, as he pulled his hand away.

"Great now it is time for. . . " Kurama stopped when the opening to the tent started to wave about. Acting as if someone was trying to enter. Which was true. Both demons could hear a voice speaking from right outside the tent. Saying something about 'closing up the tent' and a sudden fear started to strike at them. There they were. One holding a knife close to the others back and the other about to pull out a dagger, with her toes, that was attached to a belt on her leg. And from the sound of the words. It sounded like Arc was the one who was coming for a visit.

- - - - - -

"I changed my mind. I don't want one," Yusuke yelled as he tried to kick at his captors. They merely stepped back and grinned evilly. There on the ground, tied together, was Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. All three were being watched by 12 men that were wearing yellow capes. They had the hoods drawn over their head and was only letting their mouths show.

I'm sure some are wondering why yellow. Correct? Well. . . we are about to get to their.

"We wouldn't give you one anyway," spoke one of the captors. He then held up a small metal tube, that at one end was covered in a rubber substance and the other was flashing brightly. After holding it up the captor quickly stuck it into the pocket of his cape. Yusuke gave a snort when the metal object continued to glow through the cape and Hiei gave a grunt as he finally started to open his eyes.

The fire demon went to ask what was going on, but quickly saw what had happen while he 'forcfully dozed off'. . .**_again_**! Kuwabara just sat there. Looking at the tip of his sneakers. There was somehow a blood spot on it. The human couldn't begin to think where he had picked the spot up from.

"Something tells me that you three were there when Melesio died," a bent over figure said. Everyone instantly turned and bowed to the figure; with the exception of the three captives. The demon that walked in was wearing a white robe. His white hair blended nicely with the robe, while the man's dark brown eyes seemed to stick out. He hobbled forward holding a cane right in front of his left leg. While his right leg tried hard to keep up with the demon.

'That doesn't entirely make sense. . . ' Yusuke thought, as he watched the guy lean all of his weight onto his left leg and the cane. The demon stopped just infront of the half human and lowered down to look him in the eye. The old man opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Hiei.

"Yeah we were there. So what?" He questioned. Every second here. Stopped him from getting to Kurama and Amethyst. And Koenma only knew what Arc would do to them. The black haired demon did not like not knowing what was going to happen. So, he did what he did best. Glared.

- - - - - - - - -- - -- - -

That is the end of Chapter 5!

Thanks to all for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought.

It might be a while before I continue this. My sister is going to the lake for a few days and she wants me to go. But she told me it was going to be around Thursday before she left and now she is saying that she is leaving tomorrow. And I have a guest over, that I can't just leave, and am completely unprepared to go. So, we are fighting about me going or not.

I decided I needed a little break. And while on my little 'break' I finished this chapter. Just incase I can't finish it later.

**_-Ssa_**


	6. Author Note Sorry

Thanks to all who reviewed. I feel like such a terrible author, because I hardly have the time to message you all back. ( not that there is that many -- that makes me feel worst. . . the few reviews I have and I can't message back:( -- )

I'm heading to Charleston for a few business meetings (also to see about some extra English classes and getting my labtops 'S' key replaced. The key is gone and all there is, is a little stub that I have to push to get it to work. Never have I realized how many S's there are in some words! )

I'll be gone for a while. But, as soon as I'm back, I shall write the next chapter and start messaging people back!

Sorry to not be able to post yet.

Soon though! SOON!

Thanks again to all who have read or reviewed!

Hope you all enjoy your summers!

_**-Ssa**_


	7. Oh no! Chapter 6!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyuhakusho, the show; comics; ect, belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. . . still not me.

- - - - - - - -- - -

Sorry. In the last chapter I went to have Kurama say: Just like _your_ father, huh?

Instead he said: Just like _you _father, huh?

I'm sorry for the miss typing. (there is probably more. but I haven't checked again. I wanted to get this chapter up and running for people)

Thanks for stickin with me so far!

- - - - - - - - -

"It means you were involved with his death!" A woman hissed from behind the older demon. She had moved closer as she spoke; and now stood next to the standing demon. Though the team couldn't she her face; her bright, light brown eyes were see-able to Yusuke and Hiei. If they had been able to see her whole face they would see the sneer the female had for them.

"Relax, Adelpha," the demon murmured, before moving to stand in front of her. Adelpha didn't move and didn't make a sound as she was slightly put out of sight. For she stood slightly smaller then the male demon before her. The group, around the three captives, shifted from foot to foot. Waiting. Expecting the young female to explode from anger. But, what none ever remembered. Was that the woman tried hard not to explode at her grandfather. 'He'll be gone soon anyway. That will leave me in control. I should find a way to. . .' her thoughts trailed off as the smaller, tied up demon hidden from her started to move.

"Hn," Yusuke gave a snort and Kuwabara wiggled some at Hiei 'hn.' The group seemed to find this odd, but didn't show it. Adelpha found this to be a rude remark towards her and moved forward to hit the fire demon. Her grandfather stopped her. He looked back to her, before lifting his hand close to her hood. She didn't stop him and soon her hood rested on her shoulders.

"Dear. Let me take care of this," he then pulled her next to him; in a one arm hug, also moving his cane to the other hand. When moved into sight Yusuke gave a gasp and Hiei didn't react at all. Kuwabara struggled to get a look at what Yusuke was seeing, but couldn't move due to the fire demon's arms being tied so close to his.

Adelpha stood proudly. Knowing that they had not expected her face to greatly resemble Melesio's face. 'With the exception that I took care of one of Melesio's eyes,' a smile crept on the woman's face when she mused over the incident.

- - - - -

"Kids. . . KIDS!" Adelpha turned her head to get a look at her grandfather. He was standing at the front of the cave; while rubbing his short grayish blonde beard. The young female demon glanced to her twin and gave him a punch to the arm. He instantly stirred from his sleep and glared hard at his sister. Melesio opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped when their grandfather called them again.

"Yes, Grandpa?" Melesio asked, as him and his twin soon stood next to the older demon. Brown eyes turned to them and they were graced with a once-rare smile. Melesio returned it and Adelpha merely tilted her head. The tilt did nothing to bother the older demon.

"Aldo. . . " a voice called and stopped when the owner spotted the two young twins. Aldo, who didn't lose his smile, turned and answered the man.

"I'll be there in a second," he said, before turning back to the kids. Both now gave their grandfather a confused look.

"I'm going on a mission. I'll be back by this afternoon. And I've decided that you two may have the day to yourselves. . . outside the cave," Adelpha couldn't stop herself from smiling at this. THIS! This was what her and her brother had been waiting for. . . for some time.

"Great!" Melesio cried before hugging the older demon. The man, from before, chuckled before walking off to ready the others and tell them of what Aldo was letting the kids do.

- - - - - - -

'Then I took him and I tricked him into a pit. Making him lose his eye. . . somehow. Didn't quite figure out how that worked. Anyway. To bad that didn't stop them from putting him up for leader when Grandpa dies. But, these demons took care of it. I should. . . ' again she trailed off when the red headed human started to speak.

"Well. . . we were there and he was trying to kill us. But, we had nothing to do with it. Some wind came and killed him," Kuwabara muttered. He didn't like not being able to see. But the tall human took it in stride. Deciding that he didn't want to be left out. By this point he had completely forgotten about the blood on his shoe.

Yusuke nodded his head to agree with his pal. Hiei gave a small grunt and a smaller nod, but Aldo caught it all the same. The old demon just shook his head and looked to his people. They all were starting to re-show their earlier anger. Eyes were narrowed and teeth were being bared.

"But. . . as tradition goes. . . we must punish who ever was involved. Even if they were just a witness," a few nods were given from the yellow caped group. The three team members stiffen at the sound of 'punish'. It could not be good for them.

- - - - - -

"So, what is my daughter up to?" Arc questioned, as he finally opened the tent's 'doorway.' When his amethyst colored eyes landed on his daughter and the traitor; he couldn't help but start to boil with anger. Who wouldn't? There the red head sat. Completely red handed. Arc was barely able to contain himself from marching forward and killing the man now.

Kurama tried hard not to smirk, for he knew Arc was falling for the trick, or to just plain out laugh. He could feel Amethyst breathing hard from the same struggle. Though to Arc it looked like she was breathing from what Kurama was doing.

The red head had his fingers down into Amethyst's pants. Last minute the fingers had stuck the knife back into it's slot and left his fingers there to be caught. Amethyst had instantly covered her leg, before tightening her hands into fist; to make it look like she was not happy. The young demon then had arched her back in an 'attempt' to escape the fingers.

"What are you doing?" Arc, all but, yelled. His eyes flaring with sparks of purple aura. His hand drew close to his sword, while the other pointed to Amethyst's lower back. Kurama couldn't think what to say. He had not thought that he would get the chance to say anything at all. The fox demon went to open his mouth, but was stopped by his daughter.

"N..Nothing!" she studdered.

"DON'T LIE! I KNOW WHAT THIS PERV IS DOING!" Arc didn't try to contain his anger now. The angered demon drew his sword and headed right for Kurama. The red head never let a trace of fear touch him as the sword came and pierced into his right lung. He attempted to give a startled cry, but pain clogged his throat. The attacked demon could hear Amethyst screaming at Arc. Yelling some nasty things to him.

Hurt green eyes glanced up at Arc and saw the anger retreating and a look of self-hate come. Why self-hate? Because Arc had planned on having some great 'fun' torturing the fox demon. Of course. . . Kurama had not known that. No one but Arc knew.

"How could you? He was my father!" Amethyst cried out, between gasps of tears and sobs. She was scared. Her father had not spoken yet and his hands had, after leaving her pants, went limp against her back. There were not to many times when Amethyst was completely scared. But now. . . she knew had to bethe worst yet.

"He. . . he was. . . touching you," the attacker tried to defend himself. He moved to look at his daughter. She cried out and tried to kick him when she saw the blood splattered on his hands and arms. Arc merely stood back and watched his daughter. Amethyst didn't look at him as she muttered.

"He was not. He would never do hurtful things to me. . . like you!"

- - - - - - - -

Hiei rolled his neck. Trying to escape the painful ache it had taken on ever since leaving the awful tied up position. The fire demon look over to the brown eye'd girl.

"Why did you help us?" he quesitoned. For those who knew Hiei. They knew he did not like not knowing things. Or being in debt to people. Yusuke nodded his head and Kuwabara piped in a 'yah... why?' to the woman. The group now stood miles away from the large bonfire that had burned with promises of the three captives deaths. Before being able to be burned though; Adelpha had come and cut them lose. Then showed them a path that led far away from the fire.

"You all had something to do with Melesio's death. And if it weren't for you all . . . I wouldn't be next in line for the position of Leading Elder," she explained, as if it happened everyday. As if nothing was out of the ordinary. Then again. For Hiei and, slightly, Yusuke. This came as no surprise. Since demons constantly back stabbed for power. Kuwabara, who had very little dealing with this, was only able to compare it to some human actions.

"Well, I'll go for that!" Kuwabara exclaimed when his thoughts started to stumble into other matters. The human knew all he wanted was to get farther away from the fire and the sounds of the yellow caped people singing. Yusuke went to voice up as well, but stopped when Hiei doubled over.

The fire demon lay sprawled out on the ground. Each heart beat seemed to pound harder and harder in his chest and ears. His right lung seemed to burn from a painful sensation of being stabbed. And since, to Hiei's knowledge, he had not been stabbed. . . He knew it must have something to do with Kurama.

His heart seemed to start to burn at the thought that something might be happening to Kurama. He couldn't even get himself to sit up. . . let alone move for that matter. He could feel Yusuke lifting him up and Adelpha muttering about running towards Mukuro's land. After that, Hiei threw himself into a state of, what he liked to call, 'mate awareness'. Which, with the help of the Jagan, would help show him where his mate was; and what was happening to him.

Hiei could barely hold back the gasping cry; when the Jagan showed him the unmoving, sword pierced Kurama.

"Hiei! What's happening? HIEI!" Kuwabara and Yusuke both yelled to him. But he slowing started to slip into darkness. Not wanting to be in a place where he could only see his hurt mate.

- - - - - - - - - -

"This is not good," a small sounding voice said. A black haired human looked up and found the young maiden looking into a mirror. Yukina had slightly mentioned that the mirror was found long ago and that she had learned that it showed whatever the wielder wanted to see. The mirrow was no larger then a dinner plate and no thicked the a piece of paper. It was outlined in silver trimmings that, everyonce in a while, reflected in the mirror.

"What is it?" Shiori asked. For she could not see the image or get up to see it. All she could do was hold the sleeping Aiko and sit half way across the dojo. Shiori had brought Aiko to the temple sometime in the night. The human had not felt safe at her son's house and didn't want to wander into her house with it being late. And while carrying a Aiko with her. The safest place she could think of. . .was the temple. What had shocked Shiori though. . . was how long Aiko had been sleeping now.

Yukina looked up to her. Her red eyes showing her struggle. The young maiden couldn't decide whether to tell her or not tell her. But when Shiori gave her a pleading look. . . Yukina could not hold back from her.

"It. . . it's bad. It doesn't look like. . . Kurama is going to survive," Yukina tried hard to pick the best words. But, it seemed, Shiori got what Yukina was trying hard to lead her away from. She knew. . . that the maiden was telling her. . . that her son had little chance of being alive.

- - - - - - - - -

End of Chapter 6.

-bumbumbum-

What will happen?

Who knows? (Besides me?)

Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thing about it! (I'm going to start answering reviews! YEAH!)

Thanks for reading!

_**-Ssa**_


	8. Dead or Alive?

Disclaimer: As said before, I do not own Yuyuhakusho! I just write stories for the fans.

Thanks for reviewing (Black Ice Phoenix Wolf)

And thanks to everyone else for reading so far!

* * *

'It's a funny thing. Death. I know that makes me sound morbid. But, it is funny because sometimes you just can't tell when you are dead or alive,' a red headed figure thought to himself. It wasn't like he could tell these thoughts to others. For he sat in a dark void of nothing. His green eyes continued to search for anything he could use to help the current situation. But, was finding nothing. The fox briefly recalled people saying that they could make things appear from the dark or watch old memories. Or even scenes to other peoples' lives. 

"Let's start with the first," Kurama decided. He lifted his hand and thought hard on what he would like to appear there. At first nothing happen and Kurama realized it was because he wasn't picking one thing. His thoughts were going over many different things that could be put in his hand. 'A rose will do,' he finally picked one and started to focus just on a rose. He closed his eyes, thinking that it might help, and saw the same black as what he had been in. It seemed like hours before the fox opened his eyes and only saw his empty hand.

That was another thing that bothered Kurama. If there was no light, how was he able to see himself. As well as his fox eyes were. . . they could not see in complete darkness.

He brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them. So he couldn't call on anything that he could use to help him some how. Great.

Then the red headed demon decided to try and recall a memory. Just to see if there was anything he could do while in this state. Painfully he tried to recall the last things he heard and saw before 'dieing'. Like being in a theater a screen of blurry colors appeared a few feet in front of Kurama. He gave a gasp and went to shuffle back, but stopped when he saw self-hate filled ameythst colored eyes. He then realized that he was looking at Arc, the last thing he saw before his brain shut off, and could hear Amethyst screaming for him in the back ground.

He nearly jumped when he felt something slide across his hand and let out a breath when he remember she hand touched his hand, before he blacked out. This didn't help him much though. The demon was hoping that it would tell him more about whether he was dead or alive. The memory left and again the red head was lost in the dark.

He let himself think of a few things, before trying anything else. Kurama wanted to know if he was dead. But dead people don't end up in darkness. . . do they? He had never died before, having been lucky enough to escape it, and had never been 'knocked out' into darkness and be able to see himself. If he was dead wouldn't Botan come for him? If he was alive wouldn't he soon wake up? A sigh was released when the green eye'd demon finally found it pointless to think about it. What good would it do? It's not like knowing could help bring him back to life or out of the darkness.

* * *

"We must move now. The damned creature's mate will be here soon for him and I don't want to deal with the short demon," Arc spoke while exiting the tent. He couldn't handle the words Amethyst had said to him and he knew he had to give her a little space before he could take action with her. Having seen many children Arc knew that they would soon fall asleep from he crying. So, as he knew, Amethyst would cry and soon be out for him to pick her up and get the hell out of Dodge. 

Everyone started to move at his words and everyone seemed to know that he didn't want the kid's tent messed with.

But what nobody knew; was that Amethyst was no longer crying and she was wide awake. Planning and about to take action. But was stopped.

* * *

"Damn. I think Kurama should losen up on the fat he feeds to Hiei!" Yusuke bellowed as he continued to carry said demon over his shoulder. Hiei had yet to awaken and the team was already starting to see the border to Mukuro's land. Which meant they hadn't really been walking long, but for poor Yusuke it was simply torturous. The half human could never think of a time when he had to carry Hiei and the demon weighing this much. 

"I would carry him for you, but he would kill me the second he woke up!" Kuwabara yelled back; after sometime of getting sick of the leader's complaining. Yusuke stopped and turned on Kuwabara. Forcing the human to stop as well. The black haired human's mouth opened and he went to speak, but was stopped when a painful shriek errupted from the shouldered fire demon.

As soon as the shriek ended, it was instantly followed by violent kicks and punches. Not knowing what to do; Yusuke quickly laid Hiei to the ground and tried to stop the kicking and punching. But, sadly for the half human, Hiei was going to have none of that. A kick landed into the black haired human's stomach and a punch help knock the human away from the fighting demon.

At once Hiei sprang to his feet and raced off father into Mukuro's territory. Since his eyes were closed the Jagan had to help the half-conscious fire demon in his quests for Kurama and the death of Arc. Luckily, while the demon had been unconscious, the Jagan had looked more into the place where Kurama was and knew just where to find him.

Kuwabara helped Yusuke to his feet and helped him dust himself off. Looking up to the sun was already coming close to being past noon. Had time really pasted by that fast?

* * *

After having watched many memories from his childhood, his favorite involved him and the cherry tree at his mother's house, he had wanted to try and see someone else's memory. The red head thought a while and figured out just what he wanted to see. He thought hard and stared right where the screen had been minutes ago. Blurry lights flared and then died. The process continued for a while, until a voice cut through the darkness. 

"Where am I? Why is that memory trying to pop up?" Kurama spun around, and pulled himself up onto his knees. There behind him stood the one and only owner of the memory. This couldn't be good. A sudden guilty feeling started to nag at the green eye'd demon, as he realized that he might have just gotten this person stuck here with him.

The person in front of him was blurry, but slowly started to take a solid form. Black hair was resting against the figure's shoulders and purple colored eyes were looking at him. Amethyst wasn't wearing the same clothes, as she had when he was 'alive or awake', and looked ghostly in the white kimono. At seeing the different clothing, Kurama looked down and found he was wearing the same outfit. Looking back up the red head could see that by her solid form, Amethyst was here to stay.

"I wasn't trying to look at your memory. Just Arc's memory," Kurama answered her earlier question, while finding the guilt continuing to build. He had not meant to pull her here. Then the red head wondered if she had died and was brought here as well or if she had been knocked out. 'The answer to this could help us get out of here,' the fox was guilty feeling yet again when a second thought came. Involving how glad he was that she was here.

"Did you get hurt before coming here or knocked out. . . or anything?" Amethyst's father asked. He had slowed down on talking; when Amethyst's eyes had widen as they focused onto him. 'This can't be,' even her thoughts seemed to be miss placed, as she looked around. She knew just where they were. Kurama's daughter took a few deep breaths before opening her mouth to explain.

"You pulled me here. And I would like to welcome you to part of my mind," her voice filled the darkness and caused streams of lights to burst around them.

* * *

By the time the Jagan had gotten him to the camp, Hiei had started to fully awaken. When his red eyes had opened the fire demon had been surprised to see Arc running around. Helping people gather things up and fold up tents. He decided to watch for the time being. To see if they showed Kurama and Amethyst, and to let his mind slowly catch up with him. 

The black haired demon quickly observed that there was only one tent that nobody was messing with. 'That has to be it,' Hiei reasoned to himself, as he started to circle around the camp and staying in the shadows of the tree branches. He had made it fully around to the tent, when he found himself holding back a chuckle. He hadn't consealed his energy and these idiots still could not sense him. 'What weaklings,' he thought while sneaking into the tent.

A gasp left his lips, before he rushed over to Kurama. The sword was still planted in his chest and the green eye'd demon's head was resting agaisnt the hilt of the sword. What an odd angle the sword had hit at. Odd and stupid in Hiei's opinion. The way the sword had been stabbed in clearly spoke of someone who had barely used a sword before. 'Then again he has that power thing going on. He doesn't really need a sword,' Hiei shook his head and stopped half way from removing the sword when something caught his attention. Kurama's lungs weren't taking or releasing air. When Hiei had last seen him, Kurama had been gasping for air. So, when he walked in. . . the demon assumed that Kurama was alive. Infact, now that he looked, Kurama skin seemed to have lost all color and lifeless green eyes peered out from under almost fully closed eye lids.

Hiei's head fell onto Kurama's shoulder. The fire demon didn't even try to attempt to hold back the tears, as the salty water flooded into his eyes. What was left if Kurama was dead? The answer seemed to find this a good time to give a slight snore. Hiei's head then rose and looked around the small wooden pillar, that held up the tent and kept the captives tied together. And there he found the 'sleeping' Amethyst.

Without a thought to lose, Hiei knew he had to get out of there. Call it instinct. But something was coming and he wasn't leaving with out Kurama's body and Amethyst.

With quick accuracy the fire demon had the ropes cut and had the sword silently tossed away. Hard to believe, I know. But the sword landed with a silent bump and no other noise come from it.

The 'doorway' to the camp started to open. The brown haired leader walked in and stood mystified. There infront of him sat the pillar and cut ropes.

* * *

"It looks like Hiei has gotten Kurama and Amethyst. Whether Amethyst or Kurama is alive. . . is still unknown," Yukina murmured into the communicator. Trying hard not to wake the now sleeping Shiori and the still sleeping Aiko. Her worried red eyes met her husband's calm brown eyes. Kuwabara gave his wife a 'I'm on my way to meet him' look and then smiled, before hanging up the communicator. Neither Yukina nor Kuwabara liked saying goodbyes to each other over the communicator. Though they always thought it might be the last time, they couldn't bring themselves to simply say 'good bye'. 

Yukina looked over to a now sitting up Shiori. Earlier when Shiori had been awake Yukina had told her that Kurama might not survive. But had said that he was strong and could always pull through. Now though. . . Yukina knew now that there was little that could be done and that the red headed demon was most likely completely lost.

Botan had stopped in with news. The ice maiden was still having trouble deciding if it was good news or bad news. The grim reaper had reported that she could find Kurama's soul. The body was beyond dead, but the soul was 'alive' and lost. The soul being 'alive' was always good but the soul being lost. . .wasn't good.

"How is my son and granddaughter?" Shiori asked. The human could tell that Yukina had found out new thing and Shiori didn't care if it was good or bad. . . she had to know.

"Kurama's body is dead. His soul is lost somewhere. . . and Amethyst mysteriously became unconscious. So, I don't know whether to tell you it's 'good news' or 'bad news'," Yukina stated. She acted as if she was dealing with a patient. For the maided knew she couldn't answer Shiori's quesion while acting as a friend.

"Papa. . . is dead?" The small voice asked, while hurt shown though her golden eyes. Yukina and Shiori looked down to Aiko and silently cursed themselves for not noticing her awaking up. Aiko shifted from Shiori's side and away from the wall, that the human had been resting against, and moved to sit a little away from them.

"Aiko there is still hope," the male voice said from behind the moving demon. Aiko looked up and behind, and Yukina and Shiori gasped at the appearance of Koenma. He stood sulkenly talk in the middle of the room. His brown eyes looked over the other occupants. The binky in his mouth didn't move and his 'Jr' mark was hard to read do to his forehead being scrunched.

"But we have to find his soul first," Koenma continued.

* * *

"So, this is where. . . you keep information?" the red head asked; once sure that Amethyst was ready for quesitons. His daughter had told him how this part of her head was of holding thing. Sometimes temporarily or sometimes permanently. Kurama hoped this was a tempoary thing. She then continued to tell him this is where she kept memories as well and sometimes other peoples memories. This was also the holding place for her powers whenever she was not using them. So, far though. Kurama had not seen any, or sensed any, of Amethyst powers. 

"Yes. Recently I've been using this place for information instead of my power. I found a better place to keep them. Someplace closer to 'the surface'," Amethyst turned to look at him. During her speech she had walked and paced around him. Finally stopping infront of him, but not looking at him. During this pacing and walking Kurama had realized how much older his daughter looked in here. Her hair had more of a shimmer to it and her face look like that of an 18 year old. She stood only an inch or two shorter then him. Back to the 18 year old thing, because now that he thought about it. . . everything about her seemed that age. Even her voice. Even her eyes.

"Why are you older looking here?" The fox couldn't stop himself from asking. Amethyst, who had just seconds before adverted her eyes, turned them to him and let a smile grace her lips.

"For every minute in the outside world it is a day in here. Haven't you felt that yet?" Amethyst asked in return. Now that Kurama thought about it. . . he had started to get the feeling that he had been here longer then a minute or hour.

"But, we should worry about how we are going to get you out. I can't stay in here with you, for I must escape Arc, but I will give you a key. The 'key' will let you roam around here and see into different things. The last thing I need is my father going crazy in my head from boredom," both chuckled at her words, as Amethyst moved closer to him. Soon she sat infront of he fox and held out her hand. There on her palm was a shape. A circlish looking shape, that had a corner shape randomly sticking out at the lower part circlish thing. He had seen it before. But couldn't think where.

"This is my 'key'. Place your palm on mine," Kurama did as instructed, "there will be a little burning feeling. Then the key will be permanently attached to you. Body, mind and soul attached is what I mean. Are you okay with that?" She questioned. Amethyst was not going to force her father into something that he would regret later.

Kurama nodded his head and Amethyst pushed a little of energy into her hand. 'Thankfully she doesn't lie about things,' Kurama joked to himself, after the 'little' burning pasted.

"Now I must go. Don't do anything stupid or that would cause me to come back. I don't want to fall unconscious while carrying you body out of the tent!" She patted his head and turned as if to leave. However, before she was fully turned around, she was gone almost as suddenly as she had turned.

* * *

Yusuke hand his hand onto Kurama's forehead. The body was to cold for only being dead about an hour. It felt like it had only half thawed out of ice. 'That can't be right. Then again, I am not a doctor that deals with death,' Kuwabara thought, as he laid Kurama's hand back down to his side. Then the black haired half human lifted his hand and brought it to his pocket.

Both then turned to Hiei and Amethyst. The fire demon sat up against the base of a tree, that looked slightly like a mix between pine and oak, and held Amethyst in his lap. The poor demon couldn't bring himself to look at his mate's dead body. Even though Kuwabara had told him that Yukina had said that Kurama's soul was still out there somehere, the fire demon couldn't make himself hope for any chance. Hiei just let himself worry about why Amethyst was not waking up or even reacting to anything.

"You don't think. . . she might be dying do you?" Yusuke whispered to his long time pal. The pal looked to him and gave his a shrug. It was hard to tell what was going on anymore. 'Hard to tell anything at this point,' both humans thought, not knowing that the other had just thought the same thing.

"I. . . know where. . . Papa is," Amethyst managed out between breaths. Before fully becoming conscious she could tell she was with her father and that they were no longer close to Arc. This was not what was causing her breathing though. The act of leaving the mind and going back into the body was always hard on the girl. It had become worse, as the inner mind had grown to be the age of 18. It had a shrinking feeling to it and it left the child breathless. Only from having to leave large lungs and go to smaller lungs that is.

"WHERE!" Hiei, Yusuke,and Kuwabara yelled together. It looked as if things might start to become brighter.

"Who cares. None of you will live to find him," a voice filled with venom announced to the group. All eyes looked around to try and find the voice's owner.

Kuwabara gasped as his eyes landed on the last person they could ever want to see.

"It's. . . it's. . . you!" The human yelled. Everyone else to shocked to speak.

* * *

I know. That is a terrible place to leave off.

But I can't help but let you stay a little hanging, right?

Please review and tell me what you thoughts. All thoughts are welcomed (bad or good).

Thanks so much for reading!

**_-Ssa_**


	9. And the mystery person is?

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yuyuhakusho and I'm not even going to pretend that I own it. I just own the story line and what characters obviously aren't in the show, comic, or games.

Thanks to all who have read! I'm glad to finally get this chapter up and running!

* * *

"Now you see. If I had really had been here to kill you all. I would have and could have," the red headed woman spoke. Trying hard to contain a smirk from forming on her lips, as everyone came close to face planting into the ground. By the looks of it none of the people before her had expected her to show up. She could no longer help it. A huge smirk graced her lips. 

"Mukuro right now is not the time to be joking with us," Hiei muttered, before sparing a glance towards his mate's body. Mukuro followed his gaze and her smirk fell at the sight of the fallen warrior. This was not a good sign. If the fox was down for the count, then the killer was a force to be dealt with logically and carefully.

"He didn't even have a chance to defend himself. Hell. Papa didn't even give me the chance to find some other story to use," by now tears were fully streaming down the young child's face. Falling, forgotten, to the cold dirt. Things just weren't fair. It hadn't accord to her that with out a body it was going to be hard to help her father. For all she knew. He could now be trapped in her mind forever.

"Amethyst. I think you need to explain what happened and where his soul is now," for once it was Yusuke giving the serious tone and setting up the conversation. It wasn't often the half human acted older and seemed to actually give thought to the situation. It of course, didn't help Yusuke that the black hair'd demon was currently trying hard not to look lost or hurt by his mate's death.

With small interruptions, for she was still alittle winded from her 'trip', Amethyst sadly told what had happened and where her red headed father was staying. Hopefully for the time being.

* * *

'This looks like a good memory to start at!' Kurama exclaimed to himself. He had decided that if Amethyst trusted him with a key. . . then she wouldn't mind the fox looking at her memories. 'An early start on raiding her stuff. I have to have practice for when she is a teenager!' 

It was strange with the key. Green eyes had one moment looked at the blank darkness and the next blinked and found lights flashing everywhere. Little arrows under the lights pointing to what looked like files. 'My daughter is already organized. Wait. Why can't her room be like this? But without the lights.' Kurama made a 'mental' note to ask his daughter why she picked such bright colors.

He now stood in front of a file labeled 'Before death memories'. The red head could only guess that this was the file containing memories from before her mother's death. Which was what Kurama wanted to see. He had heard the story and had heard what Yomi had to say about Lillian. But he wanted to see. What caused Arc not to kill Amethyst, yet to just injure her.

It was like looking at pictures. Each memory in the form of a picture and the picture showing one scene from the memory. It wasn't hard to figure out which one was Lillian's death. For on the cover Arc was holding the dagger what at her throat.

Kurama reached in and had barely touched the picture when it lept out and all the flashing lights disappeared. All that was left was the fox and the floating picture, that was slowly getting bigger and bigger. Until it was the size of what Kurama's memories had appeared as.

"Here we go," Kurama murmured, before sitting down and gathering his knees to his chest.

* * *

A snarl tore from the bushes as the black and brown kit ran for Arc's calf. Though she was young she could tell that this man, her father, was not to be trusted and was about to hurt the one person who had really loved her. 

Amethyst's teeth sunk deep into the demon's leg and a gasp errupted from Arc. The pain swelling in his leg was what triggered the jerking motion of the man's hands. It was what let the dagger and the mother fox slip, and fall towards the ground.

The dagger landed with a tiny 'thump' and Lillian landed with a small 'eep'. Before Arc could react Lillian had jumped towards her kit and had grabbed her by the scuff. With a little force the pure black fox was able to remove her kit from the demon's calf and was turning tail to run for it.

It was quick and it was pain less. Just as Arc had received his dagger and was prepared to chase after the two foxes- something got to them first. One arrow flew and landed right into Lillian's shoulder. The second one pierced right into her stomach. And the third hit Amethyst's shoulder, causing the kit to give a yelp.

As said before. It was quick and painless. Lillian never knew that she dropped the kit or that she landed with a deadly sounding 'oof.' And she would never know what would to her kit in the future. All she would know. Was the Lord Yomi would come and ask for a part of her memory on what had happened.

Even with an arrow poking out of her shoulder, it didn't stop the kit from attempting to find her mother. But before she could reach the fallen fox; a large hand hit her in the head and knocked her a foot or two towards the bushes and three feet away from her mother. With blurry eyes, Amethyst tried to see who hit her. But all she could make out was two figures.

"What if that blow kills her? What if the arrow kills her?" Arc's voice was filled with anger. He did not seem pleased that some one had messed with his plans. Amethyst went to try and stand, but was again knocked over. Pain raced through the kit's shoulder as the figure took the arrow out of her shoulder.

"She will survive brother. But right now Mukuro and Yomi are on their way here and we have to leave," the man's voice sounded smooth compared to Arc's once rough sounding voice. This voice seemed to hold no emotion and not to even have cared what happened to Arc's daughter.

Suddenly there was other voices. Coming closer and closer to the clearing. With great force Amethyst was picked up and tossed into a nearby bush. The kit was so tired she couldn't even squeal when the thorn pierced into her left leg. And with that small thorn- came darkness.

* * *

"Who was the man?" Kurama asked himself, as the memory flew away and the flashy lights returned. The voice had sounded familiar and, he knew, had come from his past. But who was it? 'Oh well. Let's find something else to watch.' 

Green eyes looked around and tried to find some other memory to watch. After days, to him, of searching he came across a folder that had the same writing as the notes Amethyst had been taking before she was kidnapped. 'This should be interesting,' Kurama thought, while searching through the file. He was relieved to see that everything she wrote was here and that it came with a version that was written in another language--a language he could read.

He pulled one out that had read 'Marceo'. The red head was hoping that this was going to help him better understand what was going on.

* * *

"Do we have any clue where his soul could be?" Shiori asked. This was doing nothing to help with her nerves. Aiko now rested in her lap again and Koenma sat close to the two woman. It wasn't often now a days for him to be able to come and visit Human World, but this was something he knew had to be dealt with in person. 

"He soul will be attached to something or someone. All we need is this object, or person, and we can pull his soul out. Then we will also need to make a new body for him," Koenma commented. He already had Jorge working hard at getting the body ready for when they did find Kurama's soul.

"It is hard to say though. Shiori, you have to understand that Kurama could be anywhere. Where ever his soul felt it should attach itself. It could be his lost treasure or it could be Hiei's sword. But don't worry. We will find him," Yukina murmured while standing to retrieve some tea. The young maiden knew that this was going to be a long journey for Kurama, and even for Hiei, and that it could be years before they ever found the fox' soul.

* * *

"How did he get inside of your mind?" Yusuke asked. He figured that if it could go anywhere it would have gone to Hiei. Or even to Spirit World. Then again. The fox had a thing about defying death. 

"I'm not sure," the young girl answered. She really had no clue on why her father's soul had gone to her. Maybe because she was closer? And there was room in her mind? Amethyst's mind didn't have a Jagan to block the soul away? If he had gone to his treasure that no one would be able to find him? There was a number of things that could explain what had caused him to pick her. But that didn't stop any of them from wondering.

"Let's just be glad that we know where he is and that he is safe," Mukuro commented. But instantly realized that with Arc chasing the young girl, she was no safer then with a rock. Thankfully nobody commented on what she had said. But all had known that her words really were not true.

"You all have good reason to be scared," everyone instantly reacted. They knew that this time it was no joke. That the owner of the voice was trully there to take them down. Hiei rose and dropped Amethyst, while pulling his sword out. Amethyst landed on her feet and quickly had her dagger and knife out for battle. Kuwabara was holding his spirit sword and was placing his feet into the right stance. Yusuke had his finger up and pointed at the brown haired demon and Mukuro merely pulled her fists up into view.

"Arc what are you doing here?" Amethyst yelled over the now raging winds. Mentally the young girl praised herself for finally learning how to use the power. Even if she couldn't entirely control it whenever she was sleeping. That was the reason she had not been sleeping for days. She was afraid of it targeting the ones she loved.

"Why wouldn't I be here," Arc questioned. The wild purple aura flowed from his eyes and floated around his body. His fists were clenched with anger and the earlier self loathing. But there was something different about him. He seemed taller, and to continue getting taller, and his hair was wildly growing. That's when it hit.

"Everyone scatter! He is. . .," but before Amethyst could continue, Arc's energy shot out in every directions. Causing everyone to be pushed back by the force. Mist started to swarm and gather around the growing demon. Leaving the group to gather themselves up and wait to see what was to come.

* * *

"Yukina. . . what's going on with your mirror?!" Shiori and Koenma yelled for the ice maiden from the dojo area. Said maiden, instantly dropped the tea and left the steaming kettle to run to see what they were talking about. When she opened the door, the room was suddenly filled with misty lights that popped and bubbled from the mirror. 

"I'm not sure," She whispered, as she turned to shield her eyes from a stronger ray of light that came forth from the magical mirror.

* * *

Well. I'm finally glad to get this chapter done and posted! That is what I love about the weekends. I'm thankful for them, 'cause I've heard horror stories of people who worked 7 days a week. So to everyone who has to work that much... be at peace. Your day will come when you can force other people to work while you go golfing on the weekend! 

Thanks again to everyone who has read this far! Means a lot to me! Reviewing would be nice. I like to know what people think of my stories!

-_**Ssa**_


End file.
